Anger and Hate, Love and Worry
by Devil Velociraptor
Summary: Takes place when Trunks is 17. Falco, son of Freeza, half changeling, half saiyan, has sworn to kill Vegeta painfully and slow. Will the Z-fighters be in time to save the proud saiyan prince?
1. Prologue

Prologue.  
  
Earth.  
  
Bulma rolled over in her sleep. Vegeta watched her. She looked quite peaceful. 'And beautiful', he admitted. Smiling he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Although his touch was as soft and gentle as he could manage, she still woke up. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled dreamily. "Good morning," she said softly to her saiyan prince. "It sure is," Vegeta said, smiling warmly at her. She looked at the alarmclock. It was half past nine already. She yawned lazily. She didn't feel like getting up. But she knew she had to. She had this business meeting to go to. Her suitecases were already downstairs and she would be gone for a week or so. She sighed. She knew she would miss her prince. But on the other hand she knew he would miss her too. That made her feel good and drowsily she laid her head on her husband's shoulder. The next thing she knew it was eleven o'clock and she had to hurry. "Why didn't you wake me?!" she yelled at Vegeta. "Because. I didn't feel like letting you go," he said after making sure nobody who could hear them was around. Although Bulma was a bit pissed off, she found what her husband said pretty sweet. She dressed herself quickly and put on her make-up. After that she gave Vegeta a quick goodbye-kiss, wich he turned into a very long passionate kiss, and got in her aircar. Seeing her fly away, Vegeta sighed. He loved her with all his heart. His love had only grown over the past 18 years. Trunks was the result of that. The brat was now 17 years old and was on a schooltrip. He should be back in three days or so. Vegeta had Capsule Corps for himself, since Bulma's parents had retired and now lived somewhere in the mountains. Putting his hands in his pockets he walked back inside to get breakfast. Bulma had tought him how to use the microwave and she had made sure there was enough food for him to last at least a week, the rations were saiyanrations, wich meant that the whole basements was stuffed with microwave easy-to-heat food packages. After breakfast he went to the Gravity Chamber to train, just for the fun of it. It made him relax. He needen't do that anymore, since their was no-one in the universe who was stronger then him or Kakarot, but he still found it nice to train and so he continued to do it. Every day a few hours. But since the brat was 10 he had made sure to spent enough time with his wife and son.  
  
  
  
Skiros.  
  
Falco watched as red explosions announced the end of the fool who had dared to spill water over him. Behind him, his second in command chuckled. Ragdan had allways enjoyed watching people die, especially when they had insulted himself or Falco. Though Ragdan had never seen Falco smile at the sight of someone being killed, he knew Falco liked it too. There was a soft knock on the door, followed by a greenhaired warrior named Borun. Borun was one of the people who could actually relax when Falco was around. Ragdan could also. They both were friends with Falco, although they never showed that in public. Falco turned around and sat down in his chair, motioning Ragdan and Borun to do the same. This meant they were no longer talking in ranks, but as friends. "So, what's been happening?" Falco asked. "Well, Heinix has fallen without any difficulties and we have some nice new 'entertainment' on the base, if you know what I mean," Borun said smirking. Borun was actually very handsome, but he never found one woman satisfying. He always had lots of them in his room and as the other second in command, he got to pick the best out of the slaves. Ragdan looked at Borun and shook his head laughing. "I still can't understand why you need all those women," he said, "I never needed a second." "Well, you're just loyal, unlike our drinking scum," Falco said laughing. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Borun burst out, "I know I drink yes, but never when I'm on duty and I've gotten drunk!" "I know, but still, you drink a lot," Falco said. Before they would get in a fight, Ragdan changed the subject. "Has that bloody saiyan been found yet Falco?" "We know in wich solar system he is and on what planet," Falco told them, "But we don't know where on the planet yet." Ragdan nodded. While telling the complete story about the search he heard Falco's voice get edgy and harsch. Ragdan understood that. Falco was half changeling and half saiyan. His mother had been a saiyan piece of 'entertainment' as Borun called it, and his father had been none other then Freeza. And thanks to that pathetic monkey another monkey had been able to destroy his father. If Vegeta hadn't betrayed Freeza, Falco's father would still be alive. Vegeta would have killed that other bloody monkey and Freeza would have been immortal thanks to the dragonballs on Namek. When Falco had found out about Vegeta's betrayal he had sworn to kill the saiyan prince slowly and painfully. And now they had located the pathetic monkey on Earth. They knew exactly how to get him. It was just a matter of time before they could torment him to death. 


	2. The Kidnap

Chapter 1.  
  
Earth.  
  
Vegeta walked into the house. One day had gone by since Bulma was gone. He had trained the whole day and was pretty tired. He sat down on the couch with a plate full of food and turned on the human-made box wich they called a tv. He zapped all the channels but couldn't find anything interesting until he came across the news. The newsreader was just telling about a spaceship that had landed in some city. The visitors hadn't caused any damage yet but they wanted to talk to what they called 'the Prince of Vegetables'. Vegeta got the hint. The only thing was, who were they and why did they want to talk to him. He expected them to be from a planet he once visited or destroyed. The last was most likely. He smiled. Those were the days. Though he loved Bulma and Trunks, and liked his friends, even Kakarot, he still missed the destruction and the fights he had had in those days. He pondered a bit about the news until there was an interview with the alien visitors. Vegeta didn't recognize them, but what they said caught his ear.  
  
"Our correspondent has been able to arrange a short interview with our visitors," the newsreader said and then the screen jumped to the correspondent.  
  
"I'm standing here with our peaceful visitors," he said, causing one of the visitors to smirk.  
  
"Now good sirs," the correspondent said, "Could you tell us a little about your business here on Earth?"  
  
"Offcourse," one of the men said. He had green pointy hair and a clear voice, "We are looking for the Prince of Vegetables to repay him something he once did to a friend of ours."  
  
"Does this Prince you mention know you're here?" the correspondent asked.  
  
"I think he does, if he watches the news." one of the other men said. This one had brown hair, spiky in the front but with a small tail on the back of his head. Something about him remembered Vegeta about someone, but he couldn't remember the name.  
  
Then the greenhaired person spoke directly into the camera. "Vegeta, if you're watching this, come to this spot. We're waiting for you. And just to make sure you'll come I would like to say we know about something you care about and where that certain something is." his voice sounded determined and threatening.  
  
Clenching his hands to fists Vegeta stood up. 'What do they want with me?' he thought, 'Fight? They aren't strong enough to even come close in defeating me and yet they said that they would make me pay for something I did to a friend of them. Weird...'  
  
He turned of the tv and went outside. He took off and flew to where the greenhaird guy and the other aliens were.  
  
An hour later he landed before the aliens. They watched him, arms crossed and smirking. Then the greenhaired man adressed him again.  
  
"Welcome, Vegeta," he said, "I don't think you'll recognize me or my equal, but you're bound to recognize Skart here."  
  
'Skart! Thát was the man's name,' Vegeta remembered. Then he said aloud: "Yes I do remember him. Is he the friend you were speaking of?"  
  
"No," the greenhair said, "We will tell you on the way to him."  
  
"Who says I'll join you in your pathetic little ship to your pathetic friend?!" Vegeta demanded angrily.  
  
"We do," Skart said, with that the third alien, who had only been on the news shortly, pushed a needle in Vegeta's neck, causing a strange liquid to mingle with the saiyan's blood.  
  
"What have. you done. you pathetic aliens?!" Vegeta cried out enraged. 'Why haven't I sensed the third?' he wondered. His vision began to waver in front of his eyes.  
  
The third alien laughed. "The liquid I've just put in you is a drug especially made to put saiyans like yourself to sleep for a day or two. Now be a nice saiyan and go to sleep."  
  
Without wanting to Vegeta fell over, unconscious thanks to the drug. The greenhair lifted him with ease and walked back into the spaceship. The other aliens followed. A minute later the spacecraft took off, leaving the correspondent and the camera-crew totally shocked and amazed by what happened.  
  
  
  
Miles away, Gohan and ChiChi saw the news. They knew the aliens were talking about Vegeta, but what they wanted? They didn't know. Two hours later (an hour after the spaceship had left) they saw the rest of the video. Shocked about the kidnap they called Goku to come home from work. 


	3. It begins

Chapter 2.  
  
Space  
  
Vegeta woke up. He needed a moment to realize what had happened. Enraged he tried to jump up but a burning pain in his head told him not to do so and he could only obey. He wás able to look around. He found himself in a spaceship, his body was connected to four floating orbs of some kind, keeping him firmly in a X-like shape. They were connected to each other with a small wire. From the upper two orbs a line was connected with Vegeta's head. He figured that through that line the shot of pain was given whenever the wires were moved.  
  
A figure emerged from the door. Vegeta recognized him inmediatly. It was the greenhaired punk.  
  
"I see you have woken up, Vegeta," he said, "How nice. Now I can inform you about where we are going and why. Do you have a minute?" He chuckled. "Ofcourse you have. I take it you know Falco, Freeza's son? I see you do. Well, I'm his second in command. Years ago, he swore to brake you, both physically and mentally. And now the time has come to do what he swore. He wíll kill you, you know."  
  
"I'll be out of here before we're there," Vegeta said, smirking and powering up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the Scalp will only let you power up to a level far below my own. If you go any higher, it will kill you, unless you stop in time."  
  
Feeling the Scalp, as the greenhair named it, shooting pain into his head again, Vegeta stopped powering up.  
  
"Ah, I see you understand. You're mine until we reach Falco. He has given me permission to start your slow death," the greenhair said, grabbing a whip-like device from his belt, "Oh, before I forget, don't even think about doing a ki-attack, the Scalp will be ten times more vicious if you try that. And you've already found out it reacts quite quickly."  
  
He laughed and began his slow and not yet painfull torture. But as the hours passed sweat was stinging Vegeta's bleeding stripes. Vegeta had not yelled once. That this enraged greenhair, he found out because the greenhair began crack the whip harder on his back.  
  
  
  
Earth.  
  
"What do you mean, Vegeta's been kidnapped?!" Trunks demanded, "Dad's the toughest fighter in the universe! He can't possibly be kidnapped!"  
  
"Calm down Trunks," Gohan said, "Just watch." He played the tape. ChiChi had been so smart to tape the rewind of the news. Trunks watched in horror, his powerlevel getting higher and higher because of his growing anger.  
  
"How can I calm down?!" he yelled, "They've taken my father! Where's mom? She needs to know this too."  
  
"We've already called her and she's on her way," ChiChi said, "Now please stop pacing back and forth like that Trunks. You can't do anything about it until your mom has figured out where they've gone to."  
  
Sighing, Trunks did what ChiChi said. He was very frustrated. How could a being as powerful as his father be kidnapped that easily? Sure, they had said that the drug had been designed for saiyans, but still. And why had they taken his father? He knew that they wanted to make him pay for something he once did to a friend of theirs. 'So it must be one of the people from one of the planets he has destroyed,' Trunks thought, 'The question is, which one?'  
  
At that moment a buzzing sound snapped him back into reality. His mother had arrived. He ran outside as his mother climbed out of her jet, eyes encircled red by tears. They hugged and looked at each other, the same thought in their minds: 'How are we going to get him back?' 


	4. the past and Friendship

Chapter 3.  
  
Space.  
  
Ragdan knocked on Falco's doors. He knew the leader of the base was in there, but the door could only be opened from the inside by anyone, and only by Falco himself on the outside. When the door slid open, Ragdan entered. He walked over to Falco and wondered why Falco had ordered him to come.  
  
"We have a problem," the leader stated.  
  
"What is it?" Ragdan asked, a bit annoyed by Falco's habit not to tell anything until it was directly asked.  
  
"Our little scumbag isn't breaking down yet," Falco said, "I want him to cry for mercy by the end of the week. I'm sure we can make that happen. Make his torture longer every day and make it more painfull. Make him angry, so his powerlevel rises and the Scalp will give him another painshot to humiliate him even more."  
  
"It will be done," Ragdan said, he would let Borun do it. Borun was very good at torturing someone. He could usually break someone in just one session and still keep them alive. Ragdan turned on his heels and was about to leave when the leader's words stopped him.  
  
"Ragdan, he will suffer as much as me, but then ten times more," the leader said angrily, "I WILL keep my oath!"  
  
"I've never doubted that and I never will," Ragdan said.  
  
Falco grinned. Ragdan didn't know his full oath. His full oath did not only mention Vegeta's death, it also mentioned the taking over of the universe. The universe would be split into pieces to be rained by Falco's loyal commanders. Ragdan had been out cold when Falco had made it. Borun hadn't even been there.  
  
Falco remembered well.  
  
(FLASHBACK) Falco looked out of the window of the spaceship. He looked at the debris of Namek. Pieces of his father floated between it. Soldiers were gathering those. Clenching his hands to fists Falco turned around. His grandfather, King Cold, and his two bodyguards, Ragdan and Borun, were standing there. Ragdan was a few years younger then Falco himself. Borun was a few years older. Ragdan was a youngster, but incredibly strong, even for changeling standards. Borun on the other hand, wasn't that strong, but was very good at tactics. Freeza had picked them personally. When the soldiers had gathered the pieces of his father, Falco and King Cold went to the medical room to supervise the surgery.  
  
Ragdan and Borun looked at Falco. When Falco shook his head, they stayed at their place. After Falco had left they both relaxed at sat down to play a game of chess. Borun won offcourse. After hours, Falco returned to his room. Both guards jumped up.  
  
"Stay at ease," Falco said, walking directly to his bedroom. Locking the room, he left the guards there alone, wondering why their boss was so emotional. They knew of the close bond father and son had, but normally they would only be close in private, when they had send everyone away. Borun and Ragdan would hear them laughing then, since they would stand right outside the door.  
  
A few days passed. Freeza had gone off to Earth with King Cold to kill the saiyanwarriors. Message soon got back to the base, telling Falco some purplehaird saiyan had destroyed his father and grandfather. Falco had send Borun to his homeplanet to inform his mother. Just as the message began to settle in Falco's mind a loud crash was heard. Before him stood a purplehaired boy, clearly saiyan.  
  
"Who are YOU?!" Falco said.  
  
"I'm the son of Vegeta. I'm here to stop you before you're able to hurt my father," the purplehaired boy said. "I'm from the future. In my timeline you have killed my father. I will not allow that to happen in this timeline also."  
  
With that he charged at Falco, but was stopped by Ragdan. Ragdan smacked the purplehair down with ease. The purplehair stood up quickly and launched himself at Ragdan while powering up. His hair turned yellow and he got a strange glow around him. Falco realized this had to be what Freeza had described as super saiyan. Ragdan was smashed through the wall. Then the purplehaired youth turned to Falco and shot five small rings of ki, nailing Falco to the wall. The youth powered up a ki attack and shot the beam towards Falco. Falco brased himself and closed his eyes.  
  
The blast never hit him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ragdan before him, arms spread. He had taken the blast for Falco. Falco looked at the purplehaired youth. The youth was panting and looked angry. Ragdan fell on his knees. Blood flowed off his body onto the floor. Angered beyond rage Falco freed himself of the ki-rings. He kneeled down beside Ragdan and carefully helped the warrior lay down.  
  
"I'm. sorry. I'm not. able. to fight. for you. Sir," Ragdan managed.  
  
"You've done great, my friend," Falco ensured him.  
  
Ragdan was about to say something, but then lost consciousness. His head fell limply in Falco's arms. Falco layed him down and turned to the youth, his powerlevel rising rapidly. He launched at the youth and smashed him down. The youth got up and a tireing battle began. Both fighters blocked and attacked. Finally, after some hours, they landed a few yards from each other. Falco decided to finish the youth of. He felt Ragdan's ki fading slowly. After what the young guard had done for him Falco knew he could trust him and he just had to keep him alive. He couldn't afford to lose a true friend. He powered up his most powerful ki-attack and shot that at the purplehaired youth. The youth never knew that the changelings had two powersources, one for fightning physically and one for ki-attacks. Since Falco hadn't used any ki-attack yet, he could make this one really strong. The youth never knew what hit him.  
  
Seeing some ashes fall down from where the youth had been, Falco quickly went over to Ragdan. The young guard was hardly breathing. Carefully not to cause any more pain then the changeling was already experiencing Falco picked Ragdan up. He walked into the hallways, seeing corpses lay around everywhere. The youth had obviously known what he was doing. Falco thanked his father in his thoughts for teaching him how the work the regeneration tanks. Once he had placed Ragdan inside one and hooked him up to the breathing device he turned the machine on. The liquid filled the tank and soon Ragdan was floating in the liquid made of saiyan DNA.  
  
Enraged by thinking of those stupid monkeys Falco made his oath: "I SWEAR I will take down Vegeta, I will kill him as slowly and painfully as I can then I will take over the universe and put it under the command my loyal troops. I will hunt everyone with saiyanblood, even if they have only one string of saiyan DNA. I will avenge my father and my grandfather. I will make sure the universe will know the name Falco and shiver at it with fear."  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Falco turned to watch Ragdan leave. Ragdan had been his friend ever since that moment. Borun wasn't really his friend, although Falco had to trust him. He needed two second in commands. One to look after the base and one to stay with him every time he went off. Ragdan usually was the one he would keep at his side, but in order not to make Borun jalous he kept that one with him every once in a while also. For some reason, Falco had the feeling Borun would betray him somewhere in the future. He would keep a close eye on him. 


End file.
